


To Build A Home

by GL211



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:37:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GL211/pseuds/GL211
Summary: Written Prior to 2x09/2x10 MINDBLOWING finale. Takes place somewhere in the distant or not so distant future.





	To Build A Home

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello! This is my first Timeless piece, although I’m not new to writing fan fiction.Pure stinking Lyatt future fluff inspired by something that happened on Matt Lanter’s personal Instagram.

“Wyatt?”

The house was eerily quiet. Too quiet for a new father that had been tasked with handling his infant child for multiple hours alone.

She had known this would be a stupid idea. University of San Francisco has asked her to come in and guest lecture. She had driven up to the school, about an hour away from where their house was, worried for every millisecond she was gone.

Eleanor Amelia Logan was barely four months old. She had just started sleeping long enough chunks of time where both Lucy and Wyatt didn’t feel like walking well-caffeinated zombies.

She had left for the afternoon under the urging of Wyatt, telling her she needed to go. That she was world class and all these history students deserved to hear her speak.

She had reluctantly pulled an outfit together that somewhat fit her post pregnancy body and did her hair and makeup for the first time in months. She pumped enough milk for her daughter to survive days without her, when she was only going to be gone under four hours.

“Up here Luce.”

She sighed as she slipped off her heels and clipped up her hair, wondering why they weren’t downstairs. Lucy from day one had tried to implement a somewhat rigid schedule for her daughter, right now her daughter should be finishing a bottle.

She crept up the stairs hearing water running as she turned into the master bedroom and headed into the bathroom.

She was met with the image of her husband trying to run the water into the baby’s bath seat, while propping up the infant and trying to wash her.

“Hey.”

Wyatt turned to her and looked somewhat frustrated. He had on a white t-shirt that was looking somewhat wet from the bath.

At the sound of someone else’s voice, Eleanor turned her head and broke into a gummy smile as Wyatt chuckled.

“Hi Ellie girl. Hi sweetheart. Oh I missed you.” 

The baby cooed in her direction as Lucy rolled up her sleeves.

“Why were you trying to do this alone?”

“She stopped taking the bottle and was getting fussy. So I figured a bath might make her sleepy. It was all going well and fine until we had to wait for the water to warm.”

It was then that she noticed the large wet spot on Wyatt’s shorts and nearly choked on a laugh as she took the washcloth from him.

“What happened?”

She knew full well what had happened judging by Wyatt’s face and overall lack of amusement. But she wanted him to say it, needed him to say it.

“Your kid whizzed on me.”

That was all it took for Lucy to break into a complete fit of giggles as she continued to wash the newborn as Wyatt narrowed his eyes at her.

“So she’s my kid when she pees on you?”

Wyatt nodded as he stripped himself of the wet shirt and shorts, tossing them into the hamper as he walked into the master bedroom to get a pair of clothes.

“She knew what she was doing too. Two second after it happened she let out this laugh.”

Lucy chuckled as she listened to Wyatt continue to babble on about the infants agenda to take him out. 

“Did you pee on Daddy? Yeah?”

The blue eyed baby smiled at her as Lucy smiled at her daughter’s alertness. She shut the water off, while holding Ellie still as Wyatt walked back into the room. 

They had become a tag team with her, Rufus had said it looked like a version of synchronized swimming. He grabbed the baby towel as Lucy pulled her from the water, not caring that she was wet. The baby feeling the cold air fussed as Lucy quickly brought her to chest. She shushed her as Wyatt wrapped the towel around her. 

They walked into the bedroom as Lucy headed over to the changing table, carefully depositing the baby as she grabbed a diaper. She swiftly diapered the baby as Wyatt handed her a pair of pajamas.

“Did you tell Daddy that’s why we always keep a diaper on you right before and after baths? Did you tell him?”

Lucy smiled as she tickled the baby gently and Ellie squirmed and smiled in response. Wyatt laughed as the baby gently kicked her legs against the changing table as Lucy quickly lotioned her entire little body. She quickly snapped the buttons on the baby’s pajamas and sat her up, supporting her head.

“How was the lecture?” he asked as he ran his fingers against the curve of her back.

“It was good. Great actually. The students were awesome. They had so many questions after.”

Wyatt nodded as Lucy picked Ellie up and held her close. He had known how much she needed to go and give that talk. Lucy was a great mother, the best quite frankly, but she had prioritized a lot of for their child the past year. He knew how much she wanted to give the talk, how nervous she was to leave Ellie. But when Lucy spoke about history, she was in her element and it showed in her demeanor even afterwards.

“It was just great to just not talk about someone spitting up or how many diapers gone through in a day.”

Wyatt nodded understanding as he pressed a kiss to the temple of her head, running one of his hands along their baby’s arms as he pulled Lucy close.

“We’ll make it work. We’ll figure something out for next semester so you can teach.”

Lucy nodded. She knew he was right, they could make it work. They had a ton of people offering to babysit, so she wouldn’t have to put her in daycare. Heck Garcia Flynn had even offered to watch Ellie.

The baby squirmed and let out a cry as she sensed then conversation shifting away from her. Lucy bounced her gently to soothe her as the baby’s cries began to increase. 

Wyatt held out his arms as Lucy quirked an eyebrow at him. She handed the baby to him as Ellie scrunched her face with a loud cry.

Within seconds of Wyatt holding her against his chest, the baby’s crying seized as Lucy shook her head in mock shock and Wyatt grinned at her. 

“I’m gone for an afternoon and you’re already the favorite.”

“Nah Mama’s still the favorite. Right bug?”

Lucy’s heart nearly melted as she sat on the edge of the bed and watched Wyatt speak softly to their baby as the infants eyes struggled to stay open. 

She couldn’t ever remember feeling this happy or content. Truthfully, she wasn’t sure they’d ever get here. With the missions, Rittenhouse, her mother, Jessica, all the crap that had been thrown their way, she wasn’t sure this would ever be a reality.

But she’d be damned if this wasn’t the life she was always supposed to live. This life, was worth so much more than she ever could have dreamed possible.

“Hey. You okay?”

Lucy shook her head, coming out of her own thoughts, as she realized Wyatt was now standing next to her as their daughter slept in the bassinet on the other side of the room.

“Yeah just thinking.”

“Good thoughts?”

“Good thoughts.” 

She turned lacing her arms around his neck, smiling up at him and capturing his lips, humming as he tugged her closer. They eventually pulled away nose to nose, as she looked up at him, her lips curling a little.

“I love you.... sweetheart.”

He chuckled as she laughed at her antics, leaning in to her kiss again before pulling away.

“Love you more baby doll. Always have, always will.”


End file.
